Conventionally, there has been disclosed a connecting mechanism in, for example, Patent Document 1, which includes a plug connector having a plug contact and a receptacle connector having a receptacle contact. The plug contact and the receptacle contact are designed so that they are brought into contact with each other to make an electrical connection therebetween.